


She tries not to see red

by Someone_you_loved



Series: Supercorp-tober/December 2019 [27]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Family, Kara won't let anyone hurt her family, Lillian starts to see the light
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:21:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21724429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Someone_you_loved/pseuds/Someone_you_loved
Summary: 28. RedIt can never be a normal day for the Luthor-Danvers household. It should be another monday where the girls go to school, come home and have dinner, and go to bed. Like a normal family. But they're anything but normal. Grandma dearest makes an appearance nobody expected.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Series: Supercorp-tober/December 2019 [27]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1512017
Comments: 5
Kudos: 187





	She tries not to see red

**Author's Note:**

> I will finish this series! It was supposed to be October but I got crazy busy with applying to grad school. I'm hoping to finish all the prompts before I start school in January. Let me know what you think! 
> 
> All mistakes are my own

Sirens were drowning out every sound in her ears. She pushed harder and the telltale sound of the sound barrier being broken could be heard all through National City. There were very few things that could cause her to see red the way that she was. Currently it was the screams of her daughter that were ceasing all rational thought to take place in her head.

Ten minutes earlier she was sitting in a meeting at CatCo. They were assigning stories and having a normal Monday meeting with the whole department. Her phone had started to vibrate but she silenced it knowing that if it was important they would leave a message. Nia had just started to talk about a lead she wanted to follow when the buzzing started again. She flipped her phone over and Lena’s name was flashing on the screen. With a quick excuse she stepped out to to take the call and felt her heart stop.

_“Honey what’s wrong?” She immediately sought out the heartbeat of each one of her girls to stop the panic rising in her throat._

_“I’m stuck downtown and the school just called. Someone showed up and tried to sign Alexis out of school and they weren’t on our list. They called the police but something doesn’t feel right. I can’t get this damn car to move any faster!”_

_“Breathe baby I’ll call the school. I can hear Alexis’s heartbeat and it sounds just fine. I’m sure she’s fine. I’ll head over there in a minute and call you right back.” She could hear Lena’s frantic heartbeat and knew that her wife was panicking. “Lena you have to calm down. Take a deep breath. I’ll go check on the girls I promise.”_

_She could hear her wife take in a shaky breath and let it out a few seconds later. “Let me know they’re ok as soon as you see them, ok?”_

_“Of course I will love. Don’t worry so much. I’m gonna head over there right now. I’ll call you back in like ten minutes. I love you.”_

_“I love you too Kar.”_

_They hung up and Kara headed back inside, “Something came up with my daughter at school. Nia can you take down notes and finish up the meeting? I’ll be back in about an hour.” Nia nodded and she grabbed her stuff and headed to her office. Her phone lit up as she set down her notebook on her desk. ‘Alex calling’._

_“Hey Alex what’s up?”_

_“Kar you need to get downtown right now!”_

_“I’ve gotta swing by the girls school first but I can be there in like ten minu-“_

_“You have to get to the school. Lillian broke out of her cell and we think she’s going after the girls!”_

_Kara’s heart was thundering and she didn’t even hesitate or care that she was changed into her Supersuit in the middle of CatCo. “Find them for me Alex.”_

_“They’re both still on the property Kara. But something is off. I know she’s going for the girls. I’m almost there but you’ll be faster.”_

_“I’ll be there in a second. I’ve gotta call Lena back.”_

_She hung up and hit the speed dial on her phone as she raced through the skies._

_“That was fast Kar-“_

_“Baby where are you?”_

_“I’m on 10 th and Auburn, why? What’s wrong?” _

_“Hop out of the car I’m picking you up.”_

_“What? What’s going on Kara?”_

_“Lillian broke out of jail. Alex thinks she’s after the girls.”_

_As she rounded the corner she saw her wife stepping out of the car and onto the sidewalk. She slowed just enough to tuck her phone back into her boot and scoop her wife up into a bridal carry. Arms instantly wrapped around her neck and squeezed tight. “Hang on baby._

_“Get us there as fast as you can.”_

She was racing through the skies probably a little faster than she normally did when she was carrying her very human wife in her arms. But there was no protest from Lena as everything blurred around them. She dropped her legs from the hold she had her in and turned so she was essentially flying on her back with her wife laying on top of her. The position allowed her to wrap her cape around Lena and push them forward faster.

The second her boots hit the ground she was placing her wife’s feet on the ground. “I’ll be right back baby.” Her eyes already scanned the building and she was listening for the two heartbeats that gave her entire life meaning.

She could hear Lori’s heart thumping from her classroom at a normal rate. Her ears twitched as she listened for Alexis’s but found it wasn’t in the classroom anymore. “Kar where are they?” She could hear the panic in her wife’s voice and her heart was thundering in her chest.

“Lori’s in her classroom. I can’t pinpoint Alexis… I’m gonna find her I promise.” With one step she was back into the air and circling the school. Her own heart was starting to pound every second she couldn’t find the heartbeat she desperately needed to hear. Faintly she heard her daughter crying out below her, “Mama help!”

That was all it took to break her. She was diving through the doors and racing down the hall to find her daughter. Why couldn’t she hear her heartbeat but she could hear her voice? Lillian was going to die if she hurt one hair on her daughter’s head.

Kara raced through the winding hallways and found an empty classroom. She swung the door open and immediately the color drained from her face. The sight before her made her want to throw up. Lillian had a syringe against Alexis’s neck that was glowing a bright red.

“Don’t even think about it Supergirl. It’ll kill her the second it hits her bloodstream. Let us go quietly and she’ll live.”

“Lillian don’t do this. What do you want? I’ll give you anything, just don’t hurt her.”

“That’s precisely the thing Supergirl, I want her.”

Kara clenched her fists and felt her nails breaking the skin on her palms. Her daughter was helpless and crying, she would never let anyone hurt her. Even if it meant giving herself up for the sake of her daughter.

“You can take me. Just let her go.”

Her 12 year old was being so brave as tears slid down her cheeks. They’d told the girls about their Luthor grandmother and that they would never meet her because she was dangerous. Her crying had quieted so just the tears were falling silently.

“Well unfortunately I need a half breed. Your full kryptonian just won’t do.”

“Lillian, please. Whatever else you want it’s yours. Don’t hurt her.” Kara felt her hands shaking as she clenched her fists tighter. She briefly registered the sound of her wife’s heartbeat coming down the hall. “Lena’s coming.”

“Well we can’t have that now can we Supergirl. I better get going.”

“Please don’t hurt me,” Alexis said trying to be strong. There was only a slight quiver in her voice as Kara watched her hand come up to rest on Lillian’s. “Please grandma, please don’t hurt me.”

Shock briefly crossed Lillian’s face but she schooled her features. “I’m not going to hurt you Alexis. I just need to borrow you for something. I just need to borrow your blood.”

Tears continued to roll down her cheeks, “Can’t mom come? Please?”

Kara registered Lena’s heartbeat right outside the door. From where she stood she knew Lena could only see her. Alexis and Lillian were out of eyesight at the back of the room. She could hear Lena talking quietly so just she would hear her.

“Kar open this door now! Let me in!”

“I’m sorry Alexis but we can’t trust your mom,” Kara watched in horror as the syringe got closer to her daughters throat.

Her hands were shaking more now and she knew Lena would be able to see that. “Lillian, please just put down the syringe. I’m begging you. She’s a child!”

“I’m sorry Supergirl I can’t trust you.”

“It’s ok mom, I’m ok,” Alexis tried to comfort her.

Shock crossed Lillian’s features yet again. “She knows?”

“Yes she knows. She’s my daughter. Just like my girls know exactly who their family is. They know that you’ve made mistakes in the past. But they also know that you’ve worked with us, you’ve helped us. You don’t have to do this. You are better than this. The girls don’t need to see you like this Lillian. They are proud to be Luthor’s. Don’t taint that name for them please. You can be good, I know you can. When Lena needed you, you were there. On the daxamite ship you were there for her. You can be good Lillian. Alexis is your granddaughter, Luthor blood runs through her veins. Please let her go.” She dropped down onto her knees, “I’ll give you whatever you want. Please don’t hurt my daughter. You can be better than this.”

Something seemed to snap in her features and she dropped her hand with the syringe in it. Her arm slipped off Alexis’s chest and she let her go. Kara held out her arms and Alexis looked up at her grandmother. “Thank you grandma.”

It only took a second for her to cross the room and bury herself in Kara’s arms. She could hear Lena start to cry as Alexis came into view. “I highly suggest you get out of here because Lena gets that door open. Because she will not be as forgiving as I am right now.”

“I’m sorry Kara. I… I’m sorry.”

She wrapped her daughter in her cape and held her close to her chest as Lillian disappeared into thin air. Cradled to her chest, she made her way to the door and kicked the chair away so Lena could open it. Tears were rolling down her cheeks as she threw the door open and immediately started to run her hands all over Alexis.

“Oh my god baby are you ok? Are you hurt?”

Kara registered Alex running down the hall with her gun drawn. “She’s gone Alex.”

Lena stiffened immediately in front of her. “You let her get away?”

“I couldn’t let her hurt Alexis. She was too close for me to use my heat vision. She had a syringe at her neck Lena. There’s nothing I wouldn’t do to save my family. If it means letting your mom go for now, so be it. Let’s go home.”

Alex put her hand on Kara’s arm, “Let us check her over first and then you can go.” With a nod she headed towards the DEO van and held Alexis closer to her chest. Lena fell in step with her and she was sure it was quite the sight. Supergirl and Lena Luthor heading to a government issued ambulance with a Luthor child in her arms.

It took about a half hour to fully check out Alexis and Kara was impatiently tapping her boot on the cement as she leaned against the doorway of the van. “Mom I wanna go home.”

“I know Lex. We’re gonna get your sister and go home ok?” Lena turned towards her, “Can you leave and come back?”

Kara was confused, “What?”

“Supergirl needs to leave, I’d really like it if my wife would come back so we can take our daughters home.”

Understanding washed over her features as she nodded, “I’ll be back in a second.” She took off into the air and landed a few miles away behind a building where she normally changed at a moments notice. Her glasses slipped on and the suit disappeared. She was back in her dark slacks and red blouse. It only took a second to slip her hair into a ponytail and she was speed walking back to her wife and girls.

It was a quick walk and she easily got passed the police once she flashed her ID. The principle escorted Lori out and she immediately scooped up her younger daughter. “Come on love let’s go get mommy and Lex and get out of here.” The little girl buried her head in her neck as they crossed over to the ambulance.

“There you guys are. Alex are we done here? Can I take them home?”

Alex gave a quick nod and helped Alexis out of the van. Lena instantly lifted her off the ground and into her arms. It wasn’t something she did often with Alexis anymore because she was getting older and she couldn’t carry her as easily as Kara could. “Babe we can switch if you want. It’s not a problem.”

A shake of the head was all she was given and she understood, she needed to hold her right now. She led them over to the DEO car that always took them home when there was an incident and helped her wife and daughters inside. Alexis sat on Lena’s lap with her head buried in her mother’s neck. Her heart was still beating fast and Kara knew she was holding back tears for the sake of her younger sister. She placed a hand on her leg and rubbed her knee gently. “It’s ok bug. You’re safe. We’ll never let anything happen to you.” She nodded shakily and her hand slipped over top of her mom’s.

Lena’s fingers ran through her hair and Kara leaned over to press a kiss to her blonde curls. “We’re going to talk about this when we get home Kara.” She sighed knowing her wife was pissed she’d let her mom get away.

“I know love. We’ll talk about it later.” She let her eyes close as the three heartbeats she loved the most surrounded her. Her eyes only opened back up when she felt her wife's hand slip into hers. She would only see red when it involved her family. 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos appreciated! Thanks for reading!


End file.
